tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кана Ханазава
Кана Ханадзава (花澤香菜, Hanazawa Kana) — японская актриса, певица и сэйю, принимавшая участие в работе над аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». Работает в компании «Office Oosawa». Карьеру в качестве актрисы начала ещё в детстве, исполняя детские роли в ТВ-драмах. В 2015 году вместе с Миюки Савасиро получила награду «Seiyu Awards» в категории «Лучшая актриса второго плана»; в этом же году журналом «Newtype» была признана актрисой года. Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Abnormal Physiology Seminar — Нанако Мацутака * Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero — Кудзуха Домото * Akame ga KILL! — Сэрью Юбикитас * Amagami SS — член комитета библиотеки (эпизод 14) * Angel Beats! — Ангел/Канадэ Тачибана * Aquarion Evol — Джессика Вонг * B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time — Маю Мияно * Bakemonogatari — Надеко Сэнгоку * Basquash! — Коко ДжейДи * Black Rock Shooter — Чёрный Камнестрел; Мато Курои * Blassreiter — Элея * Blast of Tempest — Айка Фува * Blue Exorcist — Шиэми Морияма * Bodacious Space Pirates — Чиаки Курихара * Broken Blade — Клео Сабраф * Buddy Complex — Маюка Насу * Buddy Complex: Into the Skies of Tomorrow (спешл) — Маюка Насу * Campione! — Yuri Mariya * Castle Town Dandelion — Аканэ Сакурада * Cat Planet Cuties — Аой Футаба * A Certain Scientific Railgun — Эри Харуэ (эпизоды 17, 20) * A Certain Scientific Railgun S — Эри Харуэ * Chōyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi — Семя Фудживары; Масако (эпизод 12) * Coppelion — Аой Фукасаку * D-Frag! — Рока Шибасаки * Danbōru Senki W — Ран Ханасаки * Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor — Суо Павличенко * Deadman Wonderland — Широ * Dog Days — Нуар Винокакао * Dog Days' — Нуар Винокакао * Dragonar Academy — Джессика Валентайн * Durarara!! — Анри Сонохара * Durarara!! ×2 The Second Arc — Анри Сонохара * Durarara!! ×2 The Third Arc — Анри Сонохара * Durarara!!×2 Shō — Анри Сонохара * Fairy Tail Zero — Зера * Fractale — Нэсса * Freezing — Рана Линчен * Freezing Vibration — Рана Линчен * From the New World — Мария Акицуки (в возрасте 12-14 лет) * Gatchaman Crowds insight — Гель Садра * Getsumen to Heiki Mina — Накору Надземи / Мина Минадзуки * Girls Beyond the Wasteland — Юка Кобаякава * Good Luck Girl! — Ичико Сакура * Ground Control to Psychoelectric Girl — Ханадзава-сан * Guilty Crown — Аясэ Шиномия; Яхиро Самукава (в юности) * Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino — Анджелика * Haganai — Кобато Хасэгава * Haganai NEXT — Кобато Хасэгава * Higurashi no Naku Koroni Kai — Томоми (эпизоды 14-15) * Hyperdimension Neptunia — Плутия * (The) IDOLM@STER — Эри Мидзутани (эпизод 10) * If Her Flag Breaks — Мэгуму Тодзокуяма * Infinite Stratos — Чарльз Дюнуа * Infinite Stratos 2 — Шарлотта Дюнуа * Inu X Boku Secret Service — Карута Роромия * (The) irregular at magic high school — Маюми Саэгуса * Kamisama Dolls — Mahiru Hyūga * Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens — Хакуа Судзуширо; Зангэ * Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko: Everything Flows — девочка * (The) Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior — Рицу Каваи * Kobato. — Кобато Ханато * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki — Юка Мидарэдзаки * Ladies versus Butlers! — Айсэ Хадим * Last Exile — Холли Мэдсен * Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing — Альвис E. Гамильтон * Leviathan: The Last Defense — Сиропп * Little Busters! — Сугинами (эпизод 22) * Little Busters! Refrain — Сугинами (эпизоды 1, 4) * A Lull in the Sea — Манака Мукаидо * Magi - The Kingdom of Magic — Когиоку Рэн * Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic — Когиоку Рэн (эпизод 8) * Maid Sama! — Сакура Ханадзоно * Maria the Virgin Witch — Эзекиэль * Mayo Chiki! — Курэха Сакамачи * Mekakucity Actors — Мэрри Кодзакура * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE — Ромари Стоун/Ромари Асуно * Monogatari Series Second Season — Надэко Сэнгоку * Morita-san wa Mukuchi — Маю Морита * Morita-san wa Mukuchi. 2 — Маю Морита * Moshidora — Юки Мията * Motto To Love Ru — Микан Юки * Mushi-Uta — Шиика Анмото * My Little Monster — Чидзуру Ошима * (The) Mystic Archives of Dantalian — Хью (в юности; 5 эпизодов) * Nanana's Buried Treasure — Даруку Хошино * Nisekoi - False Love — Косаки Онодэра * Nisekoi: (второй сезон) — Косаки Онодэра * Nisemonogatari — Надэко Сэнгоку * No-Rin — Минори Накадзава * Occult Academy — Кодзуэ Нарусэ * Ojisan to Marshmallow — MIO5 (Дэгасу) * Oreimo — Рури Гоко (Куронэко) * Oreimo 2 — Хината Гоко (эпизоды 7-8, 12, 14); Рури Гоко (Куронэко) * Owarimonogatari — Надэко Сэнгоку (эпизод 5) * Pandora Hearts — Шэрон Рэйнсворт * Parasyte -the maxim- — Сатоми Мурано * Persona 4 the Golden Animation — Мари * Polar Bear's Café — Мэй Мэй * Potemayo — Потэмайо * Prince of Stride: Alternative — Нана Сакураи * Princess Jellyfish — Цукуми Курашита * Prison School — Хана * Psycho-Pass — Аканэ Цунемори * Psycho-Pass 2 — Аканэ Цунемори * (The) Qwaser of Stigmata — Фумика Митараи * (The) Qwaser of Stigmata II — Фумика Митараи * Rewrite — Кагари * Ro-Kyu-Bu! — Томока Минато * Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS — Томока Минато * Saki - The Nationals — Куро Мацуми * Saki Episode of Side A — Куро Мацуми * Samurai Harem — Кагомэ Икагура * Sasami-san@Ganbaranai — Кагами Ягами * Sekirei — Кусано * Sekirei: Pure Engagement — Кусано * Sengoku Collection — Мачико Хототогису (эпизод 19); Мирная Императрица Иэясу Токугава * Sket Dance — Саая Агата (16 episodes) * Sketchbook ~full color'S~ — Сора Кадзивара * Someday's Dreamers II Sora — Сора Судзуки * Sora no Manimani — Юкиэ Ан * Space Dandy — Адели (эпизод 5) * Steins;Gate — Маюри Шиина * Strike Witches — Амаки Сува (эпизод 12) * Strike Witches 2 — Амаки Сува (эпизоды 1, 12) * Sweet Blue Flowers — ребенок (эпизод 4); учащийся начальной школы A (эпизод 1); маленький принц (эпизоды 5-6) * Takamiya Nasuno Desu! — Маримо Бандо * Teekyū — Маримо Бандо * Teekyū (второй сезон) — Маримо Бандо * Teekyū (третий сезон) — Маримо Бандо * Teekyū (четвёртый сезон) — Маримо Бандо * Teekyū (пятый сезон) — Маримо Бандо * Teekyū (шестой сезон) — Маримо Бандо * Teekyū (седьмой сезон) — Маримо Бандо * To Love Ru: Darkness — Микан Юки * To Love Ru: Darkness (второй сезон) — Микан Юки * To Love-Ru — Микан Юки * Tokyo Ghoul — Ризе Камиширо * Tokyo Ravens — Нацуми Цучимикадо * Tonari no Seki-kun — Руми Йокои * (The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk — Хенаро * (The) Troubled Life of Miss Kotoura — Юрико Мифунэ * Ultimate Otaku Teacher — Рэйко Мукё * Unbreakable Machine-Doll — Хотару; Надешико Акабанэ * Unlimited Fafnir — Крест Фирилл * Ushio & Tora — Джи Мэй * Wake Up, Girls! — Анна * Wanna Be the Strongest in the World — Джури Санада * WATAMOTE — Ую Нарусэ * World Conquest Zvezda Plot — Наташа Васильченко/Профессор Ум * (The) World God Only Knows — Шиори Шиомия (эпизоды 9-11) * (The) World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc — Иинерва; Шиори Шиомия * World Trigger — Аи Китора * World Trigger (второй сезон) — Аи Китора * Yakimochi Caprice — Ноикс * Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches — Микото Асука * Yuki Yuna Is a Hero — Соноко Ноги (эпизоды 8, 10) * Zakuro — Сусукихотару * Zegapain — Рёко Каминаги * Zetman — Коноха Амаги OVA * Abnormal Physiology Seminar — Нанако Мацутака * Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 Love — Мидзуки * Black Rock Shooter — Мато Курои * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai — Кобато Хасэгава * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Add On Disc — Кобато Хасэгава * Bungaku Shōjo Memoir I - Yume-Miru Shōjo no Prelude — Токо Амано * Bungaku Shōjo Memoir III - Koi Suru Otome no Rhapsody — Токо Амано * Bungaku Shōjo: Kyō no Oyatsu - Hatsukoi — Токо Амано * Cat Planet Cuties — Аой Футаба * Chain Chronicle — Пейше; сестра Фины * Fate/Prototype — Аяка Саджо * Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino — Анджелика * .hack//Quantum — Сакуя * Infinite Stratos 2: Long Vacation Edition — Шарлотта Дюнуа * Infinite Stratos 2: World Purge-hen — Шарлотта Дюнуа * Infinite Stratos Encore: Koi ni Kogareru Rokujūsō — Шарлотта Дюнуа * Kamisama Dolls — Махиру Хьюга * Magical Witch Punie-chan — Потару Танака * Mahō Sensei Negima!: Mō Hitotsu no Sekai - Extra Mahō Shōjo Yue — Беатрисс Монро * Mayo elle Otokonoko — Ицуки Канадэ * Megane na Kanojo — Чиаки Курамото (эпизод 4) * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Memory of Eden — Ромари Стоун * Morita-san wa Mukuchi — Маю Морита * Nagareboshi Lens — Риса Ханакаго * Nisekoi — Косаки Онодэра * Prison School — Хана * (The) Qwaser of Stigmata: Portrait of the Empress — Фумика Митараи * Shina Dark - Kuroki Tsuki no Ō to Sōheki no Tsuki no Himegimi — Мапул * Sōsei no Aquarion Love — Джессика Вонг * To Love-Ru — Микан Юки * To Love-Ru -Trouble- Darkness — Микан Юки * To Love-Ru -Trouble- Darkness — Микан Юки * Tokimeki Memorial 4 Original Animation: Hajimari no Finder — Ритми Кьйоно * WATAMOTE — Ую Нарусэ * Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo — Микото Асука ONA * Iron Vendetta (ONA) — Куми Вакабаяши * Koyomimonogatari (ONA) — Надэко Сэнгоку * Yutori-chan (ONA) — Цумэкоми-чан Полнометражные фильмы * Aura: Koga Maryuin's Last War — Рёко Сато * Blood-C: The Last Dark — Хиро Цукияма * Blue Exorcist — Шиэми Морияма * Bodacious Space Pirates The Movie: Abyss of Hyperspace — Чиаки Курихара * Broken Blade (movie series) — Клео Сабраф * Bungaku Shōjo — Токо Амано * Cencoroll — Юки * Empire of Corpses — Хадари Лилит * (The) Garden of Words — Юкино * Go! Princess Pretty Cure the Movie Go! Go!! Gorgeous Triple Feature!!! — Принцесса Пампуру * Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danbōru Senki W — Ран Ханасаки * King of Thorn — Касуми Ишики * Psychic School Wars — Кахори Харукава * Psycho-Pass — Аканэ Цунемори * Steins;Gate Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà vu — Маюри Шиина * Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions — Сэра Видеоигры * Aria The Origination: Aoi Hoshi no Il Cielo – Агнэс Дюмас * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable – Кобато Хасэгава * Cosmic Break – Мэлфи * Chaos Rings – Мана * Daemon Bride – Нина Сумераги * Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodō Ryūnosuke no Bōken – Сусато Мотокуба * Danball Senki W – Ран Ханасаки * Date A Live: Rinne Utopia – Риннэ Соногами * Destiny of Spirits * Dragon Quest: Heroes – Нэра Брисколетти * Fate/stay night Réalta Nua: Take Off! Super Dimensional Trouble Hanafuda Epic Battle – Аяко Саджьё * Final Fantasy Type-0 – Двойка (Дьюс) * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD – Двойка (Дьюс) * Gloria Union – Руру * Granado Espada – Валерия / Валерия Вендетта * Liberation Maiden – Оозора Шоко * Guns Girl School Dayz – Броня Зайчик * Heroes Phantasia – Суо Павличенко * Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory – Плутия * Nora to Toki no Kōbō: Kiri no Mori no Majo – Сирка Бьёрн * Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable – Куронэко * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth – Мари * Phantasy Star Online 2 – Риса, Мелфонсеана * Rune Factory Oceans – Элис * Rewrite – Кагари * Persona 4: The Golden – Мари * Shōjotachi wa Kōya o Mezasu – Юка Кобаякава * Sol Trigger – Эма * Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen – Чиаки Нанами * Super Heroine Chronicle – Шарлотта Дюнуа * Steins;Gate – Маюри Шиина * Tales of Graces – Софи * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 – Софи * Tales of Zestiria – Софи * Tokimeki Memorial 4 – Ритми Кьйоно * The Idolmaster Dearly Stars – Эри Мидзутани * To Love-Ru -Trouble- Waku Waku! Rinkangakkō-hen – Микан Юки * Toki to Towa – Токи Дубляж * Chu Feng: BEE — Льюли Исполнение песен Музыкальные темы для аниме * Abnormal Physiology Seminar — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг/эндинг) * Abnormal Physiology Seminar — исполнение заглавной темы * Bakemonogatari — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг 4) * Blast of Tempest — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Cat Planet Cuties — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Cat Planet Cuties — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг 2/5) * D-Frag! — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * From the New World — исполнение заглавной темы * Girls Beyond the Wasteland — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Go! Princess Pretty Cure the Movie Go! Go!! Gorgeous Triple Feature!!! — исполнение промежуточной темы * Haganai NEXT — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг; эндинг) * If Her Flag Breaks — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Infinite Stratos — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Infinite Stratos 2: World Purge-hen — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Infinite Stratos Encore: Koi ni Kogareru Rokujūsō — исполнение промежуточной темы * Inu X Boku Secret Service — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг 6) * (The) Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Kobato. — исполнение промежуточной темы (7 эпизодов) * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Monogatari Series Second Season — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг 2) * Morita-san wa Mukuchi — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * Nisekoi - False Love — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг 3) * Nisekoi: (второй сезон) : исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг 1,7; опенинг 2) * No-Rin — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Occult Academy — исполнение промежуточной темы (эпизоды 4-5) * Ojisan to Marshmallow — исполнение заглавной темы (эпизод 7) * Oreimo — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Persona 4 the Golden Animation — исполнение промежуточной темы (эпизод 5) * Polar Bear's Café — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг 10) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! — исполнение заглавной темы * Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS — исполнение заглавной темы * Saki Episode of Side A — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Sekirei — исполнение заглавной темы * Sekirei: Pure Engagement — исполнение заглавной темы * Sengoku Collection — исполнение промежуточной темы (эпизоды 2, 13) * Sketchbook ~full color'S~ — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг 2) * Teekyū (TV 5) : исполнение заглавной темы * Teekyū (TV 7) : исполнение заглавной темы * Tonari no Seki-kun — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * (The) World God Only Knows — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * (The) World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc — исполнение заглавной темы (от лица Шиори Шиомии; эндинг к шестому эпизоду) * Yutori-chan (ONA) : исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * Zakuro — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) Синглы * Hoshizora Destination (25 апреля 2012) * Hatsukoi no Oto (18 июля 2012) * Happy Endings (24 октября 2012) * Silent Snow (16 января 2013) * Koisuru Wakusei (25 декабря 2013) * Hohoemi Mode (1 октября 2014) * Cocytus (24 декабря 2014) * Kimi ga Inakucha Dame Nanda (25 февраля 2015) Альбомы * Claire (20 февраля 2013) * 25 (26 февраля 2014) * Blue Avenue (22 апреля 2015) Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт Каны Ханадзавы * Официальная страница радио Каны Ханадзавы * Twitter-аккаунт Каны Ханадзавы * Твиттер-аккаунт радио Каны Ханадзавы * Канал на YouTube * Статья в англоязычной Википедии * Статья в русскоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю